


I think there's a flaw in my code.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Mr Robot
Genre: Alucionaciones, F/F, M/M, Mr Robot!AU, Trastorno de la personalidad, esquizofrenia, menciones de drogas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué que tengo? Tengo depresión clínica. Tengo esquizofrenia inespecifica controlada. Tengo un trabajo de día, un trabajo de noche. Tengo deudas que pagar. Tengo un gobierno que derrocar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think there's a flaw in my code.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Monotonía. Hay monotonía. Todo está bien. La monotonía está bien. Me hace pensar que tengo el control. Tengo el control. Monotonía. Todo está bien. Tomo mi medicación. Todo está bajo control. Tengo el control.**

Feuilly se compró su primer ordenador a los quince, después de pasar año y medio trabajando día y noche para conseguir los ahorros necesarios y lograr su objetivo, que más bien era una obsesión. Era un HP Pavilion 5030 con una unidad de velocidad cuádruple, CD-ROM, altavoces Altec Lansing y software de acceso a los servicios en línea. Además, poseía un procesador Intel Pentium a 75 MHz, 8 MB de RAM y un disco duro de 850 MB. Era principios del año 2000. Todavía lo conserva, bien escondido en su armario, bajo montañas de ropa. Su obsesión empezó un par de años antes, tras una excursión con el colegio, en la que le habían dejado, a él y a sus compañeros, jugar con varias computadoras. Éponine y Cosette, que eran prácticamente su familia desde que su verdadera familia murió, se rieron de él cuando, al volver al orfanato, se pasó dos horas hablando de lo maravillosa que había sido la experiencia. A los catorce consiguió un trabajo en una pequeña tienda de reparación de computadoras, y fue en ese momento, rodeado de procesadores, viejos disquettes y grandes ordenadores de sobremesa, que su vida comenzó de verdad. A partir de aquel momento, aquel era su mundo.

A día de hoy, aquel sigue siendo su mundo.

* * *

Feuilly es una persona de costumbres. Le gusta tener costumbres. Las costumbres lo mantienen atado a la realidad.

**Hablando de eso, son las ocho. Hora del aripripazol. Tener que pincharme todos los días me recuerda que estoy enfermo. Estoy enfermo, pero no estoy loco. Mi cabeza está bien. Mi cabeza está bien. Llevo tres años sin recaídas... Creo.**

Tenía 16 años la primera vez que sufrió un brote psicótico.

**¿Brote psicótico? No me gusta esa palabra. Nunca me ha gustado. No estoy loco. Deja de usar esa palabra.**

Había estado desparecido durante semanas, y finalmente lo habían encontrado escondido bajo el puente del Sully. El chiquillo, al borde de la inanición, estaba convencido de que su padre había vuelto, y quería llevárselo de vuelta a Egipto. Aquello era ridículo, por supuesto. Su padre llevaba diez años muerto. Estuvo ingresado en un hospital más de un año, recibiendo a menudo las visitas de Cosette y Éponine.

**¿Quieres dejar de contar mi vida? El pasado no importa. El pasado no importa una puta mierda. Estoy BIEN. ¿Qué cojones importa que viera a mi padre muerto? ¿Qué cojones importa que me ingresaran? Ya te lo digo yo. No importa NADA. N-A-D-A. Igual que no importan mis otras recaídas, ni nada de eso ¿Sabes lo que de verdad importa? El ahora.**

Feuilly sigue siempre la misma rutina. Se levanta temprano, toma su medicación, y se va a trabajar. De día, es lo que viene a ser un sombrero blanco. Sombrero blanco es la denominación que se le da a los hackers que trabajan para empresas de seguridad. Aquel trabajo no le hace mucha gracia. Vive atado a un escritorio, a un pequeño cubículo. No le gusta malgastar sus habilidades, y mucho menos convertir su pasión en una herramienta para las grandes corporaciones. Es por eso que por las noches cambia el color de su sombrero, y pasa de ser un hacker de sombrero blanco, a un hacker de sombrero gris. Los hackers de sombrero gris usan sus habilidades para hacer lo que ellos creen que está bien, en busca de hacer justicia, aunque para ello recurran a actividades de dudosa legalidad. Son los hacktivistas.

**Oh, cállate. Limítate a contar la historia... ~~Espera un momento, ¿Quién coño eres tú?~~**

_**Feuilly** _

 

**1.**

  
A las nueve en punto de la tarde del 27 de febrero de 2016, Feuilly baja las escaleras. En el portal, está Cosette esperándole, con su diminuta sonrisa y preparada para correr. Exactamente igual que todas las tardes de los últimos quince años. Echan a correr nada más salir del edificio, y no paran hasta llegar al parque del Luxemburgo. El muchacho se dobla por la cintura, llevando las manos a sus rodillas, buscando llenar de aire sus pulmones. A pesar de que tiene buena condición física, aquel día le ha sido imposible seguirle al ritmo a Cosette.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Has discutido otra vez con Marius?- su amiga está estirándose, y lo mira de reojo.

-Si. Lo hemos dejado-

-Uuuh, ¿Y eso?- Cosette suspira.

-Un poco por todo. Él es muy bueno, y todo eso. Pero yo estoy todo el día de un lado para otro, que si el trabajo, que si el voluntariado, que si una cosa, que si la otra... Y está lo del juicio... Tengo la cabeza en las nubes, ahora mismo no me veo en condiciones de tener una relación de pareja con nadie-

-Entiendo... ¿Volvemos?- Cosette sonríe levemente, y ambos echan a correr de nuevo.

Cuando Feuilly llega de vuelta a casa, puede sentir el olor de la comida. Se siente tentado de llamar a la puerta de enfrente, pero prefiere no hacerlo. Sin embargo, nada más salir de la ducha, es a su puerta a la que llaman.

-Hola, bombón- Feuilly sonríe ligeramente a Bahorel. El grandullón es su vecino de enfrente. Al principio se llevaban bastante mal, porque Bahorel es ruidoso. MUY ruidoso. Pone música a deshoras, y se pone la televisión a todo trapo. Y Feuilly es una persona que necesita silencio, tranquilidad... Pero, al final, se ha terminado por acostumbrar a él, y a sus estúpidos motes.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-He preparado poi, y lomi lomi, pero he hecho de sobra, ¿cenas conmigo?-

-¿Qué demonios es el poi? ¿Y el lomi lomi?- Bahorel sonríe, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Cocina típica hawaiana. ¿Te apuntas o que?- Feuilly asiente, sin dudar. No tiene nada en la nevera para cenar, y está muerto de hambre. Además, Bahorel le cae bien, y no es la primera vez que lo invita a comer o cenar. Con él, es fácil hablar. Es fácil hablar, porque no habla. Y Bahorel si. Habla por los codos. Así que Feuilly puede limitarse a escuchar, que es lo que se le da bien. -¿Has visto el partido?-

-¿De qué?-

-Del Olympique, hombre- sonríe ampliamente Bahorel.

-No sigo mucho fútbol, la verdad-

-Tsk- Bahorel sigue parloteando, y Feuilly escucha, comiendo. Lo cierto es que, después de cenar un par de veces con él, había llamado a Cosette, para asegurarse de que Bahorel era real. Igual que había hecho con Enjolras, y con Jehan, y con la mayoría de sus conocidos. Siempre llama a Cosette para asegurarse de que no son producto de su imaginación. Es algo que le asusta, a pesar de tomar su medicación. Porque que la que tomaba antes, le falló. ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir? -Bueno, un día de estos me tienes que invitar tú a comer a mi, ¿Eh?-

-No sé cocinar. Bueno, ¿Se hacer pizza? Y pasta-

-¿De eso te alimentas solo, entonces?-

-Y de pre-congelados- Bahorel suelta una carcajada, mirando a Feuilly.

-Entonces supongo que seré yo el que debería invitarte más a menudo- dice el grandullón, levantándose para comenzar a recoger los platos. Feuilly va a ayudarle, pero Bahorel se niega. -Siéntate en el sofá, anda, ahora voy- el más pequeño sonríe levemente, y se echa en el sofá. Bahorel aparece, unos minutos después, con una cachimba, y se sienta junto a Feuilly. -¿Te hace?-

-Me hace-

La alarma del teléfono de Feuilly suena, y este se desembraza de Bahorel, para buscarlo y apagarlo. Escucha un gruñido proveniente del otro lado de la cama, y mira al grandullón, que está desperezándose.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Casi las siete- Bahorel vuelve a gruñir, y coge a Feuilly como si fuera un peluche. Generalmente, aquellos excesos no suelen gustarle. Pero Bahorel si que le gusta, así que no le importa demasiado. -Tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Yo también- pero no le suelta.

-Venga, Bahorel. Que tengo que ducharme. Y desayunar- y tomar mi medicación, piensa, pero no lo dice. Le gusta aquel hombretón vivaracho, siempre tan alegre y deslenguado, y no quiere asustarlo. -Venga, si me prometes una cena y maría como la de anoche, podemos vernos hoy también- Bahorel ríe, dándole un beso profundo, pero soltándolo al final.

-Me parece correcto-

Feuilly sale de su piso justo después de pincharse su dosis diaria de anti-psicóticos. Lleva un año y pico trabajando para aquella empresa. Empezó nada más acabar la ingeniería, junto con Cosette. Fueron los dos mejores de su promoción, y encontraron trabajo juntos allí. Feuilly lo agradece, porque para él, aquello es territorio hostil. Y su amiga, sentada en el cubículo contiguo, le ayuda a mantener la cordura. En aquel momento, está trabajando en un ataque DdOS, reciente, a un banco para los que trabajan. De todas las cosas, lo que más odia es trabajar para los bancos. Son los dueños del mundo. Y no le gusta. Y por mucho que aquel sea su trabajo, su ética es mucho más fuerte. Por eso, no se aplica al máximo en aquello.

-¿Os habéis enterado?- Feuilly da un un respingo. Odia que su jefe haga eso. Aparece por detrás, con un café en la mano, silencioso cual gato. Y habla. Sin avisar de su presencia. No le gusta.

-¿De qué?- pregunta Cosette, porque Feuilly no suele responder nunca.

-La ley El Kohmri ha superado la moción de censura- el muchacho se gira, mirándole. El hombre le devuelve la mirada, y Feuilly teme por un segundo haberlo asustado. A veces sus miradas pueden ser algo inquietantes. Él lo sabe, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlas. Igual que tampoco puede hacer nada por evitar que no le guste el contacto físico con gente a la que no conoce bien. A la hora del desayuno, Feuilly sale al exterior, con el pretexto de fumar, y lo primero que hace es sacar su teléfono móvil, para marcar el número de Enjolras. No le gusta demasiado hablar por teléfono, pero el rubio es uno de sus mejores amigos desde hace... ¿Mucho tiempo?

-Fe- responde la voz al otro lado de la línea. -¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Vamos a organizarnos, verdad?-

Con aquellas palabras, manda su monotonía a la mierda.

* * *

 

_**Bahorel** _

**2.**

 

Bahorel observa a Feuilly. El muchacho está sentado en un puff, con el portátil sobre las rodillas, escribiendo como si el mundo fuera acabarse. Bueno, en realidad, sabe que no está escribiendo, sino que está con sus códigos fuente y esas mierdas. Pero él no entiende de eso. Solo sabe lo que les escucha decir a los demás, y en realidad, usan ese lenguaje tan raro, que desconecta rápido. Aún sigue intentando comprenderle. Hace más de un año que se conocen, y no sabe casi nada de él. Y una de las cosas que si sabe, es que guarda muchos secretos. Y eso no ayuda a que Bahorel consiga entenderle. Es un tío raro, eso también lo sabe. Hay días, como aquel, que llega al Musain (un pub que cerraron hace años, y que ellos okuparon, para hacer de cuartel general. Tiene la barra intacta, y varias maquinas, que Feuilly arregló para que fueran funcionales), se sienta en su puff (y maldito sea el que se atreva a sentarse en él, Feuilly puede mandarlo al Infierno con una sola mirada), y se pone a teclear. Como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor. Como si no hubiera mañana. Otros días, en cambio, toma el control absoluto de aquel sitio. Bahorel lo prefiere en aquellos días, porque la mayor parte de las veces, acaban colándose en algún sitio, o quemando algo, y eso a Bahorel le gusta. Especialmente, si es con Feuilly. Le gusta liarla con Feuilly. Antes lo veía bastante poco. Eran simplemente vecinos, que cenaban juntos de vez en cuando y... follaban, también de vez en cuando. Bueno, más que de vez en cuando. Pero desde hace cosa de un mes, al empezar el movimiento de huelgas, se han unido un poco más. Hacen muchas cosas juntos. Reparten panfletos, pintan carteles, van a las manifestaciones. Bahorel ayuda a Feuilly. Cuando quiere que lo ayude, claro, que es cuando está en sus días buenos. En sus días malos, lo mira como si fuera un perrito apaleado que no quiere que nadie se acerque a él por miedo. Esos días no le gustan a Bahorel. En esos días no escucha su risa, ni lo ve sonreír.

-Gilipollas, ¿Quieres dejar de mirar así a Feuilly?- Bahorel parpadea, y mira a Courfeyrac. -Es muy creepy, tío- el grandullón frunce el ceño, pero su amigo suelta una carcajada. Va a decir algo más, pero en ese momento, llega Enjolras. No tiene muy buena cara, y eso a Courfeyrac incorporarse, como un gatito que ha visto un pájaro. -¿Todo bien?-

-Si... si... He estado discutiendo con unos del Frente Nacional-

-¿Discutiendo? Con esos no se discute, a esos se les apunta en la lista para cuando instalemos la nueva guillotina en la plaza la República- Enjolras mira muy mal Bahorel.

-No digas burradas, por favor, Bahorel-

-Bueno, bueno, vale, no te me ofendas, hijo, que no he dicho nada malo-

-No me llames hijo-

-¿Enjolras?- la voz de Feuilly es casi un susurro. El rubio alza la mirada, y le sonríe levemente, cuando se sienta junto a ellos, en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?- el moreno coloca bien su portátil, y teclea algo. Luego mira a Enjolras, mordiéndose la cara interna de los carrillos.

-He estado hablando con él-

-¿Con él?-

-Si, con él- Repite Feuilly, mirando al sitio donde estaba sentado. Enjolras arruga ligeramente el ceño, sin comprender bien. -Dice que debemos hacerlo. Que él sabe como conseguir los códigos de acceso- Enjolras mira muy fijamente a Feuilly, y Bahorel los mira a ambos.

-¿¡Os vaís a callar!?- increpa Enjolras a Grantaire y Bossuet, que están a un lado, jugando con uno de los pinball que tienen allí. R le hace una peineta, y sigue a lo suyo, con Bossuet, que por su parte si se calla. -¿Los códigos de la central?- Feuilly asiente.

-Él dice que sabe quien los tiene. Y como conseguirlos-

-Feuilly, ¿Quién es él?- el moreno parpadea y vuelve a mirar hacia donde estaba sentado.

-Él... dice que estuvisteis hablan- Feuilly deja de hablar y se frota los ojos. -Lo siento. Joder. Llevo muchas horas sin dormir- Su tono es ligeramente más alto ahora, y mira directamente a Enjolras, y no a su portátil mientras habla. -Olvida todo lo que he dicho. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. Me he liado- sonríe levemente. -Lo que hablamos el otro día. Podemos hacerlo. Deberíamos hablarlo con el resto de grupos. ¿Lo ves bien?- Enjolras asiente.

-¿Te encargas tú?- Ahora es Feuilly el que asiente, cogiendo el portátil y volviendo a su sitio. Bahorel mira a Enjolras.

-¿De que hablabais?-

-Feuilly está planeando algo grande. Pero solo me cuenta la mitad de las cosas. Me preocupa-

-¿No lo ves raro? Quiero decir, tú lo conoces desde hace más tiempo- Enjolras suspira. Por lo que Bahorel tiene entendido, se conocen de la universidad, y siempre han sido buenos amigos.

-Si... Está raro. Creo que es porque Éponine ha vuelto. Y eso le afecta-

-Son amigos de la infancia, ¿No?- Enjolras niega.

-Mucho más que eso. Son como hermanos. Se han criado juntos, ellos dos y Cosette. Pero Cosette es decente. Éponine es... bueno, Éponine. Su presencia nunca le ha hecho bien alguno a Feuilly- Bahorel escucha atento. -Y eso es todo lo que se. Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nadie en esta sala que sepa lo que pasa por su cabeza-

-Bahorel- el grandullón da un respingo y mira a Feuilly, que está a su lado. ¿Los habrá escuchado hablar de él?. Imposible saberlo por su expresión. -Tengo una idea, ¿Vienes?- Bahorel asiente, por supuesto.

Ahora, Feuilly trastea su ordenador, mientras Bahorel espera. Va a hackear la seguridad de la embajada de Estados Unidos. Una vez que las cámaras estén en su control, Feuilly enviará un mensaje, y toda la seguridad irá a la otra parte del edificio, dándole tiempo a Bahorel para hacer una pintada en la fachada. El pequeñajo le da la señal, y Bahorel sonríe ampliamente, cuando la puerta se abre. Entra al interior, sacando el spray, y escribiendo un mensaje bastante directo en la blanca fachada de la embajada. Se siente orgulloso. Hace fotos, y justo ha terminado cuando aparecen dos securatas. Por supuesto, Bahorel lleva la cara cubierta, y echa a correr. Feuilly está bien escondido, y no corre peligro alguno. Se encuentran en una zona segura, y Bahorel suelta una carcajada al verlo.

-Ha sido la ostia. Gracias, tío, de verdad-

-Anda, pásame las fotos- Sonríe Feuilly. -Puedo publicarlas de forma que sea imposible rastrearlas.-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende nada?-

-Porque sabes que soy un puto genio de los ordenadores- Bahorel ríe otra vez, y se sienta a su lado, mirando como toquetea las teclas, para terminar con una sonrisa. -Hecho. A difundirla- Están unos segundos en silencio, y finalmente Feuilly mira a Bahorel. -¿Sabes? Estás cosas están bien. Pero son niñerías-

-¿Niñerías?-

-Si, niñerías. Yo quiero hacer cosas más grandes. Quiero ver la sociedad reducida a cenizas. Quiero acabar con todo. Las grandes corporativas. Los bancos. Las estructuras de poder. Todo- cierra su portátil. -Pero necesito ayuda para eso- Bahorel sonríe ampliamente.

-Me apunto-  
**  
**

* * *

 

 _ **Feuilly**_  

**3.**

Feuilly lleva tres días sin dormir. Con el cuarto bostezo, alguien pone un café a su lado. Alza la mirada del portátil y ve a Bahorel, sonriéndole, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Tienes que dormir-

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer-

-Pues por eso. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y te necesitamos al cien por cien- como respuesta, Feuilly se bebe el café casi de un trago. Está muy caliente, y le quema la garganta, pero le da igual. -Venga, Feuilly...- el muchacho suspira, levantándose y acercándose al sofá que tiene allí.

-¿Contento?-

-Duerme- Feuilly gruñe, pero cierra los ojos. No hay tiempo para dormir. En tan solo dos días está convocada la nueva jornada de huelga. Llevan desde inicios de marzo trabajando en conjunto con varios sindicatos, y grupos estudiantiles, para luchar contra la reforma laboral. Y Feuilly está exhausto. No ha dejado de trabajar en la empresa de seguridad, y nada más salir, tira para el Musain. Feuilly tiene la convicción de que para que una revolución triunfe a día de hoy, debe tener la tecnología de su lado. Por eso él es el que se está encargado de todo el entramado digital de las operaciones. Y es como más cómodo se siente, porque, aunque es bueno escribiendo discursos, jamás sería capaz de, como hace Enjolras, subirse a una mesa para hablar delante de todos. Igual que no sería capaz de estar todo el día reuniéndose con gente a la que no conoce. O como Bahorel, colándose en embajadas y haciendo pintadas, quemando contenedores y pegándose con policias. Hostil. Territorio hostil. Aquella es su zona de confort. Mientras no salga de ella, todo seguirá bien. Además, aquello es fundamental, sobre todo para la coordinación de las huelgas. Además, para aquellas otras cosas, lo tienen a Él. A Feuilly no le cae bien. Nada bien. Aparece de la nada, y los convence a todos para que le sigan hasta el infierno. Y pasa mucho tiempo con Bahorel. No, no le gusta. Nada. Parece que quiere convertir algo tan bonito como aquella pequeña revolución, que debería ser la luz al final de un túnel especialmente oscuro, en un nuevo 93. Vale, quizás un nuevo 93 es algo exagerado, pero...

  
Al final, se queda dormido. O eso cree, porque cuando despierta, está sentado en la mesa. Courfeyrac, Combeferre y Jehan están hablando, y si no fuera porque está seguro de que estaba durmiendo, juraría que ha estado participando en la conversación.

-Oh, vamos, Doc- sonríe Courf, mirando a Ferre. -Sabes que tarde o temprano, la vía violenta será necesaria. ¿Verdad, Fe?- Feuilly frunce la nariz.

-Francia siempre ha tenido siempre una gran ''tradición de oprimidos'' ¿Quién decía eso?-

-Walter Benjamin- responde Combeferre, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz.

-Eso. Walter Benjamin. La Revolución Francesa, la comuna, la resistencia antifascista, hasta llegar a mayo del 68. Francia siempre ha sido el centro de disputas políticas- Feuilly se siente cómodo con ellos, por eso habla abiertamente. Sin embargo, tiene la boca seca, como si llevara horas hablando, cuando se acaba de despertar. -Y es ''tradición de oprimidos'' siempre ha estado unida a la violencia. Desde la gillotina del 93 hasta las baldosas del 68-

-¿Ves, Doc?- sonríe más Courfeyrac.

-Yo no digo que no haya justificación para la violencia, en ciertos casos. Solo digo que, si es posible evitarla, será una victoria más-

-La violencia debería ser innecesaria- interviene Jehan, con tono soñador. -Sería lo ideal, lograr las cosas sin derramar sangre... Pero no siempre es posible- Feuilly frunce la nariz. No le gusta demasiado la violencia... ¿No le gusta?. Una sonrisa pequeña aparece en su rostro.

-Debemos estar preparados para todo- Los tres muchachos siguen discutiendo, y Feuilly se limita a observarlos. Prefiere escuchar a intervenir, como siempre. 

 

* * *

  ** _Cosette_**

**4,**

Cosette camina, con prisas. Ha quedado con Marius, para hablar de la custodia de Frog. Frog es el perro que se recogieron cuando se mudaron juntos. De momento lo tiene Marius, porque ahora Cosette vive con su padre, y es alérgico al pelo del animal. Entonces la ve, y no se puede creer que sea ella.

-¿Éponine?- la muchacha está sentada en el cespéd, con un ordenador sobre las rodillas. Al verla, se levanta las gafas, con forma de corazón, y sonríe, poniéndoselas de diadema.

-¡Euphrasie!- la otra joven bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto a París? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?- Éponine deja el portátil a un lado y se levanta, mirándola, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hace un par de semanas. Estoy ayudando a Feuilly-

-¿Con que?-

-Con los hackeos para la huelga ¿No te ha dicho nada?- Cosette parpadea.

-No... no me ha dicho nada-

-Pensaba que los sabías-

-Llevo semanas sin hablar con él-

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-

Un rato después, ambas sentadas en la terraza de una tienda de helados. Éponine se toma una granizada, y Cosette un batido. Hay una clara tensión, bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que hace tres años que no se ven, y que Éponine se fue sin avisarle. A pesar de que, supuestamente, eran novias. Dos días después, la llamó para explicarle los motivos de su huida, pero Cosette se sintió muy dolida, y desde ese momento, rompieron y dejaron de hablarse.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué tal por Marsella?-

-Tranquila... Y lejos de mis padres, que era lo que buscaba- Cosette asiente, bebiendo por la cañita del batido. -Hmmm... ¿Y tú?-

-Bien... bien-

-¿Estás con alguien?-

-No... bueno, estaba con alguien, hasta hace cosa de un mes o así...-

-Tsk, una lástima...- pero sonríe, y eso hace que Cosette se sonroje levemente -¿Y ves bien a Feuilly?- Cosette se encoge de hombros, haciendo un mohin.

-Está raro... parece más cerrado otra vez. Me asusta-

-¿Cuánto hace que no tiene una recaída?-

-La última fue cuando te fuiste... Le afectó mucho. Tenías que haber avisado al menos, Ép... Estuvimos días sin saber de ti, estábamos muy preocupados, pensábamos que te había pasado algo malo-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedir perdón, Cos? Mis padres estaban detrás mio. Tenía que largarme. La alternativa era dejar que volvieran a atraparme- La otra muchacha suspira. -¿Crees que ha dejado su medicación?-

-Ni idea. Intento preguntarle, pero siempre me evade. Quizás Bahorel lo sepa-

-Es lo que he pensado... ¿Están liados?-

-Se acuestan a veces. O eso me ha dicho Feuilly- No le sorprende que conozca a Bahorel, porque ha dicho que estaba ayudándolo con cosas de la huelga. Últimamente Feuilly tiene toda su atención centrada en aquello, y Cosette no está segura de hasta que punto es aquello algo bueno.

-¿Qué tal va el juicio?-

-Bien, bien. Enjolras es un buen abogado. Y tenemos pruebas fiables. Puede que al fin se haga justicia- Justicia para su madre. Y para los padres de Feuilly. Los tres murieron en un accidente laboral, cuando solo tenían cinco años. Ambos acabaron en el mismo orfanato, donde también estaba Éponine, abandonada por sus padres (aunque aparecían de vez en cuando, solo para joderla). Un par de años más tarde, apareció un amigo de su madre, y la adoptó, pero ella siguió viendo a Feuilly, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estuvieron años de juicios por aquello. Y todavía siguen.

-¿En serio el seto es tu abogado?- Cosette frunce la nariz. Los tres se conocen de la facultad. Éponine también hizo ingeniería informática, pero no la acabó. Se fue antes de eso.

-No lo llames seto- Éponine ríe, y se acaba su granizada -Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Cos... Pero me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos- la otra muchacha asiente.

-A mi también...- se levantan, y cuando van a darse dos besos, sus labios se rozan, y ambas sonríen. -Hay costumbres que nunca se olvidan, ¿No?-

* * *

_**Montparnasse** _

**5,**

El muchacho, vestido de Armani, mira por la ventana, con cara de asco. Una multitud de manifestantes recorren las calles parisinas, para concentrarse en... no, a Montparnasse no le importa una mierda donde vayan a concentrarse. Le importa que con aquello, está perdiendo dinero. Bebe un poco del vaso, con un culín de un muy caro whisky, y mira al muchacho frente a él.

-Entonces... ¿Dices que puedo sacar beneficios de esto?- el muchacho, de tez olivacea y mirada perturbadora asiente.

-En unas semanas, la gasolina caerá. Y las refinerías. Y las centrales nucleares y térmicas. Habrá una nueva huelga de transportes. París se sumirá en el caos- Montparnasse frunce el ceño y apoya los codos en la mesa, mirándole.

-¿Y en que demonios me beneficiara eso a mi?-

-Te estoy diciendo en que invertir. Cuando eso ocurra, cuando París quede a oscuras, aquellos que no están en huelga necesitaran cosas. Y tú puedes proveerlas- El hombre entrecierra los ojos y mira al muchacho.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-

-Porque quiero algo a cambio- Montparnasse chasquea la lengua. Por supuesto. Aquellos andrajosos siempre querían algo.

-¿El que?-

-Se que tu empresa tiene acceso a los códigos de la central de Bellevile. Con acceso a ellos, tendré acceso a todos los códigos de todas las centrales, y podré hacer lo que me propongo-

-¿Y qué te propones?- el moreno ríe.

-¿Qué te crees? Dejar París a oscuras-

-Oh... te conozco, yo sé quien eres tú. Trabajas para la empresa de seguridad, ¿Verdad? Feuilly. Eso es. Feuilly. ¿Quién cojones te ha dejado entrar aquí?-

-Tu secretaría. Muy maja, por cierto- el muchacho sonríe, levantándose. -Mira, tienes dos opciones: la primera, no ayudarme,y arruinarte con el resto de capullos cuando hagamos esto, porque lo haremos, con tu ayuda o sin ella; y la segunda, ayudarnos, y conseguir el dinero suficiente como para no tener que volver a preocuparte por el combustible para tu ferrari- Montparnasse lo mira, ladeando la cabeza. La idea del dinero lo llama, por supuesto. -Es fácil, una vez que lo hagamos, puedes huir con el dinero. ¿A Suiza? ¿Montenegro? Donde te salga de los cojones, colega. Te gusta el dinero. Lo sé. Se te ve. Por eso te he elegido a ti. ¿En serio quieres perder esta oportunidad de oro?- Montparnasse se incorpora también, mirándole.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

_**Bahorel** _

** 6. **

Bahorel frunce el ceño. Hace un rato que perdió de vista a Feuilly y eso no le gusta. Entonces lo encuentra, y la preocupación desaparece de su rostro. El pequeñajo, al verlo, corre hacia él, colándose entre los huecos que hay en aquella masa de huelguistas. Están ya en la plaza, donde van a hacer noche. La noche en pie, así es como llaman al movimiento. A Bahorel le gusta. Describe muy bien lo que están haciendo allí. 

-Baho-

-Fe- El pequeñajo sonríe mucho.

-¿A qué no sabes que?-

-¿Qué?- Feuilly le hace un gesto con el dedo, para que se agache y así poder hablarle al oido.

-Tengo los códigos- susurra, y Bahorel suelta una carcajada. -Tenemos que hablar con los demás. En unas semanas podremos hacerlo. Toda la energía de las centrales y refinerías se concentraran en los barrios proletarios. Los ricos se quedaran a oscuras- Otra carcajada. El grandullón coge a Feuilly en volandas y le da varias vueltas.

-¡Que les den!-

-Y después de eso, hackearemos los bancos. Devolveremos al pueblo lo que es suyo, Baho. Tenemos que darle la nueva a los demás- Bahorel suelta a Feuilly, que vuelve a correr entre la multitud. Va hacia donde está su grupo, organizándose todavía. El grandullón lo observa hablar, dar su discurso, y en algún momento se plantea si está frente a un genio o frente a un loco. Por supuesto, si conociera el historial de Feuilly, sabría claramente que es la segunda opción.

A Bahorel lo despierta el jaleo. La policía nacional aseguró que aquella noche iba a ser tranquila, y que no iban a molestar a los manifestantes. ¿Pero quien se fía de aquellos putos fascistas? Se incorpora de golpe, buscando el origen, porque, ¿Para que mentir? Bahorel siempre tiene ganas de jaleo. Enjolras está gritándole a unos anti-disturbios, totalmente colorado. No entiende que ha pasado, hasta que ve la sangre.

-¿Qué cojones ha pasado?- pregunta Bahorel a Bossuet, que es el que le pilla más cerca.

-Uno de los polis ha venido a montar bulla y ha acabado a hostias con Courf- el grandullón frunce el ceño.

-Tenía que haberme despertado antes...- le habría encantado también darse de hostias con un anti-disturbios... Maldito sueño profundo. Aunque si aquello sigue así, su deseo se hará realidad, desde luego. El ambiente está bastante caldeado. Enjolras sigue gritando. Bahorel se acerca, con una sonrisa casi traviesa en los labios. Oh, aquello le gusta. Le encanta. Pero estaría mejor si estuviera allí... ¿Dónde está Feuilly? Lo busca con la mirada, pero cuando lo encuentra, frunce la nariz. Está sentado, en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas sobre su pecho, y observa la escena con una pasividad poco propia de él. Siente que su corazón se divide: por un lado, la posibilidad de pelea; por el otro, Feuilly. Gana Feuilly de cabeza. Se acerca a él y se agacha a su lado. -¿Estás bien, Fe?- el muchacho asiente, mirándolo, intentando sonreír. -¿Seguro?- otro asentimiento. A veces, desearía saber que pasa por la cabeza de aquel muchacho... No lo comprende. No comprende como hace un rato parecía con ganas de prender el mismo la llama que incendiara París, y ahora, por el contrarío, parezca tan incomodo con aquello, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Suspira. A sus espaldas, comienza a escuchar el inconfundible sonido de una pela, y mira para ver que está ocurriendo. Es una batalla encarnizada, entre varios chavales y los anti-disturbios.

-Ve- Bahorel se muerde los labios.

-¿Vienes?- Feuilly niega.

-Ve... diviértete- Bahorel suelta una carcajada, pero asiente y se levanta, dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros. El grandullón adora dar de hostias, pero una parte de él no disfruta, porque se siente mal por Feuilly. Entonces pasa. Se distrae y acaba en el suelo, mientras un policía le da patadas en el estómago. Es entonces cuando Feuilly salta sobre la espalda del policía, y comienza a arañarle la cara, buscando apartarlo de Bahorel. -CORRE- el grandullón duda, pero entonces Feuilly salta y echa a correr, por lo que Bahorel decide imitarlo... entonces se da cuenta de que no está huyendo, sino que se dirige directo a uno de los coches de policía aparcados en la zona de fuera de la plaza, alejado de las multitudes -AYÚDAME- Bahorel no sabe de donde sacan la fuerza, pero entre los dos, vuelvan el coche. -¿Tienes fuego?- el grandullón sonríe, y le lanza su zippo. Feuilly lo coge al aire, quitándose la camisa para luego forzar el tanque de gasolina e impregnarla con el combustible. Bahorel lo mira, una sonrisa temeraria, cuando finalmente prende fuego a la camisa y la tira al interior del vehículo. Luego, ambos echan a correr, sobre todo porque varios policías se han dado cuenta de lo que hacían, y van tras ellos. Pero no tardan en despistarlos. Justo cuando ya están a salvo, escuchan en la lejanía una explosión, proveniente sin duda del coche. El grandullón ríe.

-Joder, espero que no hubiera nadie cerca- Mira a Feuilly, que se ha doblado por la cintura, buscando aire tras la carrera. No parece acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio. -¿Estás bien?- el muchacho lo mira, y Bahorel frunce el ceño. Parece algo confuso, y eso le preocupa. Mira a su alrededor, como sin ser consciente de donde está. -¿Feuilly?-

-¿Puedes acompañarme a casa?- Bahorel lo mira unos segundos, pero finalmente asiente, y camina a su lado, hasta que llegan a su edificio.

-¿Quieres que pase la noche contigo?- porque a Bahorel le ha parecido que Feuilly no se encuentra bien, y le gustaría estar cerca suyo por si acaso se encuentra peor más tarde. Pero Feuilly niega, y se mete en su piso. A Bahorel no le ha dado tiempo ni de meter la llave en la cerradura, cuando escucha su nombre, gritado en la inconfundible voz de Feuilly. Sin dudarlo un segundo, entra en el piso de su amigo, puesto que la puerta sigue abierta. Allí está Éponine, cosa que no le sorprende para nada, sabe que Feuilly y ella pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Y la pregunta que sale de los labios de Feuilly, lo trastoca por completo.

-¿Es real?- pregunta, señalando a la muchacha. Éponine bufa, cruzándose de hombros, mirando con algo de preocupación a Feuilly.

-Pues claro que es real, Fe... ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Feuilly se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, algo pálido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí? Feuilly, llevamos semanas trabajando juntos en esto... ¿Te has olvidado?- Los dos amigos se miran, y Bahorel los mira a ellos. Entonces, vuelve a ver el brillo en la mirada de Feuilly, y la actitud del muchacho vuelve a cambiar.

-No es eso, mujer. Pensaba que habíamos quedado en que no nos veríamos aquí, solo en el Musain-

-Me escribiste diciendo que tenías los códigos, y que querías verme, deduje que sería aquí, por eso vine-

-Claro, claro, si, debí especificar, culpa mía- Bahorel sigue mirándolos, hasta que Feuilly parece ser consciente de que está allí y lo mira, con una sonrisa. -¿Quieres una cerveza? Vamos a analizar los códigos, antes de usarlos, por si acaso ese capullo nos ha mentido. ¿Quieres ayudarnos?-

-No entiendo una mierda de ordenadores, Fe, y lo sabes- el muchacho chasquea la lengua, pero sonríe, y eso tranquiliza un poco a Bahorel, pero no demasiado.

-Vete a casa y descansa, entonces. O vuelve a la plaza, para ver que tal van las cosas. Pero ten cuidado, no me gustaría tener que hackear una cárcel para sacarte- Ahora es Bahorel el que sonríe.

-¿Harías eso por mi?-

-¿Por ti? Por ti hackearía hasta la puta Casa Blanca. Cosa que no es muy difícil, por cierto- Bahorel, ríe y se acerca a Feuilly, sin poder evitar las ganas de besarle. El muchacho responde, y no rompen el beso hasta que Éponine carraspea.

-No es por joder la marrana, pero tenemos curro-

-Venga, venga, me voy- sonríe Bahorel, dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Buenas noches, disfrutad de la noche- Dirige una última mirada a Feuilly, que ya está sentado frente a su ordenador. Le hace un gesto de despedida desde allí, y Bahorel cierra tras él. Hay algo que no le gusta. Hay algo que le da mala espina... pero es incapaz de saber el que. 

* * *

_**¿Feuilly?** _

**7.**

Feuilly abre los ojos. Está en su cama, pero eso no lo tranquiliza. Se incorpora, mirando a su alrededor. Éponine no está. ¿Dónde está Éponine?

_Se fue_

Feuilly aprieta mucho los labios, e ignora aquella voz. No, aquello no puede estar pasando. No puede estar pasando. Otra vez no.

_Pues está pasando_

El muchacho siente arcadas, y corre hacia el cuarto de baño, llegando justo para vomitar dentro del váter. 

_Oh, vamos, precioso, ¿desde cuando eres tan delicado?_

-Déjame en paz- gruñe Feuilly, cuando al fin acaba la arcada. La voz hace el sonido de un chasquido, y el muchacho aprieta los puños.

_¿Qué te deje en paz? ¿Ahora? ¿Con lo bien que lo estoy pasando?_

Feuilly coge el bote de pasta de dientes y lo lanza a la dirección de la que proviene la voz. Su corazón late cada vez más deprisa, y sale corriendo, de vuelta a la cama, donde se tapa hasta la cabeza. -No estás, no estás, no estás. Estoy bien. Estoy bien. No estoy loco. No estoy- la voz lo interrumpe.

 _Oh, vamos, precioso... ¡Si no estoy haciendo nada malo_!

-¡Provocaste una explosión! ¡Podría haber muerto gente!-

_Pero no murió nadie. Lo he comprobado, ¿Qué te crees? ¡Lo teníamos controlado, precioso!_

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ- Grita Feuilly, lanzando las sábanas a un lado y mirando directamente al otro hombre que está con él en la habitación. Le aterra. Le aterra porque sabe que no es real. Que es producto de su imaginación. Lleva viéndolo semanas, pero no fue consciente hasta el día anterior, que era solo una crisis psicótica. Otra crisis psicótica.

_Oh, vamos. No te pongas así. En un par de semanas, habremos logrado nuestro objetivo_

-No-

 _Si._ El hombre sonríe, acercándose a Feuilly. _En un par de semanas, nuestro sueño se hará realidad. Primero, las centrales, las refinerías... luego, los bancos. Todo lo de los ricos pasará a manos de los pobres. A nuestra querida clase obrera, Feuilly. Por fin tendrán lo que les corresponde por derecho propio. A_  medida que habla, se acerca más a Feuilly. Lleva una mano a su cara, y con ella aprieta sus mejillas, con fuerza. _Sé que es lo que quieres, Feuilly. Lo sé. Por eso lo hago. ¿Qué te crees? ¡Solo intento ayudarte! Si fuera por ti, te pasarías la vida anclado a un escritorio, pegado a la pantalla de un ordenador. No quiero eso para ti, precioso. No. Gracias a mi, estás haciendo lo que de verdad quieres hacer. Estás cambiando el mundo. Gracias. A. Mi._  Feuilly forcejea, y logra salir de la cama, sin dejar de mirar al hombre. _Tsk... ¿No te das cuenta, verdad?,_  pregunta, quitándole el cuchillo que acaba de coger, para tirarlo al suelo. _No puedes esconderme nada. Nada._ Le da unos toquecitos en la frente. _Tu cabeza... tu cabeza me pertenece. Y por eso, se que esto es lo quieres. Quieres ver arder el mundo. Porque yo quiero hacerlo, y si yo quiero hacerlo... Eso significa que tú también. A fin de cuentas, somos la misma persona, ¿No?_  Feuilly se deja caer en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Déjame en paz... déjame en paz... déjame en paz...-

_Precioso... solo tienes que abrir los ojos. Aceptarlo. Soy parte de ti, aunque no quieras. Y sabes que lo mejor que puedes hacer es abrazarme. Dejar que me funda contigo. Dejar que sea yo el único que controle esa cabecita loca tuya... Nos ira mucho mejor, y lo sabes_

Entonces, oscuridad. Y silencio.

* * *

_**Éponine** _

**8.**  

No se lo puede creer. Éponine no se lo puede creer. Feuilly lo ha hecho sin avisar. Lleva trabajando dos semanas con él y los códigos, y ahora va el muy cabrón y lo hace solo. No se lo puede creer. Se siente dolida. Herida. Pero a la vez, se siente orgullosa. Porque ha salido bien. Aquello ha salido bien. París está sumida en el caos. No hay transporte. Y la Misión Robin Hood ha salido a pedir de boca. Toda la zona de Auteil, y la Rive Gauche, está a oscuras. Y todo el dinero ha desaparecido de las cuentas de aquellos que más tienen, y han sido distribuidas entre aquellos con menos recursos. Semanas. Semanas han estado trabajando en ello, para dejarlo a punto. Al final, solo tenían que apretar el botón de enter. Y se prometieron que lo harían juntos. Pero Feuilly lo ha hecho solo. Cuando lo pille, le piensa dar la paliza de su vida... Eso si, luego piensa abrazarlo, ¡Porque lo han logrado! Es maravilloso. Todo el mundo está en la calle, y ella camina entre ellos, en dirección al Musain. Espera encontrar allí a Feuilly, pero... No. Están todos, R, Bossuet, Bahorel, Courf, ellos celebrando; Doc, Joly, Jehan y Enjolras, trabajando en eliminar todas las pruebas que involucren aquel sitio con el triple ataque. Pero ni rastro de Feuilly. Por un momento va a preguntarle a Enjolras, pero sabe hace unos días discutieron. Lo sabe, porque discutieron a gritos, delante de todos. Y aunque no le gusta demasiado, tiene que reconocer que la culpa fue de Feuilly.

Ella es consciente de la fuerte amistad que los une desde la universidad. Ella aún estaba en París por aquel entonces. Solía pasar las tardes en el piso de Feuilly, con Cosette y Enjolras, trasteando ordenadores. Feuilly aprendía las cosas el solo, y luego se las enseñaba a ellos. En esos días, a ella aquel mundo solo le interesaba porque le interesaba Cosette. Y todo lo que le interesara a Cosette, le interesaba a ella. Y sin embargo, cuando se fue de París, para evitar otro lío con sus padres, empezó a dedicar la mayor parte del tiempo a seguir instruyéndose con los ordenadores. Porque le había terminado por gustar. Allí, estando sola, empezó a entender la obsesión de Feuilly por aquel mundo. Era una cura contra la soledad. Pero, bueno, eso, que de pasar tantas tardes en el pequeño salón de Feuilly, sabe cuan fuerte era el lazo que los une. Y a pesar de eso, unos días antes, el gilipollas de Feuilly se puso a llamar a Enjolras cobarde. Le dijo que no tenía los huevos de hacer nada de verdad, y por eso era él el que había tenido que tomar el control. Obviamente, a Enjolras no le sentó nada bien. Y Éponine lo comprende, porque vale, no soporta al rubiales, pero hay que reconocerle que cobarde precisamente no es.

Al final, es Enjolras el que se acerca a ella.

-Éponine. Tenemos un problema- la muchacha se sube las gafas de sol y lo mira.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- el rubio mira a su alrededor.

-Hemos sido unos idiotas. No entiendo como no nos hemos dado cuenta... Me siento el peor amigo del mundo- Éponine frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Enjolras? ¿Quieres ser directo por una puta vez en tu vida?-

-Éponine, Feuilly lleva meses sin tomar su medicación- la muchacha siente que el color huye de sus mejillas.

-No puede ser. Yo lo he visto pincharse-

-No es el aripripazol lo que se ha estado pinchado estas semanas, Ép... Yo también lo he visto pincharse, por eso no atribuía su comportamiento a una crisis- la muchacha se apoya en una mesa. No. No. Aquello no puede ser verdad. Y sin embargo, lo explica todo. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan estúpida?

-¿Crees que tiene una crisis?-

-Sé que tiene una crisis-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Enjolras frunce la nariz, sentándose a su lado.

-Anoche fui a pedirle una explicación para lo del otro día. No me sentía bien estando enfadado con él. Estaba muy nervioso. Estas dos semanas se ha comportado especialmente raro. Bueno, estos dos meses. Al principio lo achacaba a que por fin estaba volviendo a ser él, a que por fin se había recuperado de la última recaída que tuvo. Pero ayer me confirmo que no-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Me besó- Éponine se atraganta.

-¿¡Qué!? Feuilly jamás haría eso- Enjolras asiente.

-Lo sé. Estaba intentando tranquilizarle, parecía muy confuso. Entonces lo hizo. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta-

-¿Dijo algo?-

-Se puso más nervioso todavía. Iba bastante colocado. Bastante bastante colocado. Al principio pensé que era por eso. Y que también por eso se estaba atreviendo a volver a hablar en público, a relacionarse con gente de fuera de su zona de confort. Entonces dijo que lo hacía para no verle. Que cuando iba puesto, dejaba de verle-

-¿A quien...?-

-A su padre, Ép- la muchacha se lleva las manos a la cara, y luego las lleva a su cabeza.

-No puede ser- Enjolras asiente.

-No sabemos cuanto lleva así. Pero por lo que a nosotros respecta, puede que llevemos meses hablando con su padre, y no con él- Éponine quiere llorar. No se puede creer aquello. ¿Cómo no se han dado cuenta? -Fue después de eso que vino aquí e inició la operación, sin avisar a nadie-

-¿Había alguien aquí?-

-R, pero estaba borracho, para variar. Dice que lo vio salir con alguien-

-¿Con quién?-

-Con un tío trajeado. Dice que desprendía sibaritismo-

-Me cago en la puta. Montparnasse. Seguro. Enjolras, tenemos que encontrar a Feuilly, antes de que haga una gilipollez aún más grande-

-¿Quién demonios es Montparnasse?-

-Trabaja para empresa que controla las centrales. Fue el que le dio los códigos de la central. Feuilly le prometió que le haría ganar mucho dinero si le ayudaba con esto- Enjolras bufa. -Él tiene que saber donde está-

-¿Y como sabemos donde está él?-

-Cosette. Su empresa trabaja para ellos. Seguro que sabe donde encontrarlo. Y quizás sabe algo de Feuilly- Enjolras asiente, y se levanta para buscar su chaqueta. En ese momento, aparece Bahorel, mirándola. -¿Qué pasa, grandullón?-

-¿Me vais a decir que está ocurriendo?- Éponine responde a la mirada. Enjolras llega en ese momento y los mira también.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?- Bahorel frunce la nariz.

-Me acaba de llamar llorando- la muchacha se incorpora de golpe. -He intentado que me diga que le pasa, pero no me lo ha querido decir... Le pasa algo malo, ¿Verdad? No te atrevas a mentirme, Éponine- la muchacha lo mira y asiente.

-¿Te ha dicho donde está?- Bahorel niega.

-¿Y has escuchado algo que nos pueda ayudar a saber donde encontrarlo?- pregunta Enjolras, y el grandullón se encoge de hombros.

-Dame tu teléfono- pide Éponine, y por supuesto, Bahorel se lo da. -Vosotros id a buscar a Cosette, a ver si ella sabe algo. Yo voy a ver si consigo rastrear la llamada-

-Éponine, es Feuilly. Si no quiere que lo encuentres, no lo vas a hacer-

-¿Y cómo sabes que no quiere que lo encontremos?-

* * *

_**Bahorel** _

**9.**

Bahorel toma aire. Lleva siete cigarrillos en menos de una hora. Se va a quedar sin pulmones. Pero está muy nervioso. Aquellas dos semanas han sido horribles. Desde el día en el que Feuilly le preguntó si Éponine era real, todo había ido de mal en peor. Lo veía en los ojos del pequeñajo. La llamada de auxilio. Pero cuando le preguntaba, Feuilly lo mandaba a la mierda, en palabras textuales. Estaba diferente. Pero no diferente en el buen sentido. El Feuilly que se quedaba tranquilo en una esquina, con su ordenador, había desaparecido por completo. Ahora siempre era el otro Feuilly. Pero no le gustaba. No le gustaba porque estaba todo el día gritando, dando órdenes, de mal humor. Entendía que quisiera que aquello saliese bien, pero... Feuilly no es así. No. Por fin sale Enjolras del edificio, seguido de Cosette.

-¿Estaba?- Cosette niega.

-Su secretaría dice que ayer vino un chico a buscarle. La descripción encaja con la de Fe. Dice que no durmió en su casa- A Bahorel se le cae el alma a los pies.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- interviene el rubio, y el grandullón lo mira muy mal.

-¿Sabes? Que no dejes de repetir que tenemos que encontrarlo no ayuda, Enjolras- gruñe Bahorel.

-¿Vamos a relajarnos?- interviene Cosette, colocándose entre ellos, porque se están mirando como si fueran a arrancarse la piel a tiras. -Lo mejor es que nos separemos. Cuando Feuilly tiene una crisis tiende a regresar a sitios que estén en su zona de confort. Podemos hacer una lista y dividirnos- Los dos muchachos asienten. -Vale, yo puedo ir a la biblioteca pública, a su ciber-café favorito, y a nuestro orfanato- En su última recaída lo habían encontrado durmiendo en la que había sido su habitación durante años.

-Yo tengo varias ideas- musita Enjolras, sacando su teléfono. -Nos mantenemos comunicados- añade, antes de salir corriendo. Cosette hace lo mismo, y Bahorel se queda solo, con un cigarrillo en los labios. ¿Crisis? Nadie le ha explicado nada aún, y está perdido. Y algo molesto. ¿Zona de confort? Sólo hay un sitio que se le ocurra. Así que tira para allá. No espera encontrarlo, y le sorprende mucho precisamente eso, encontrarlo allí. Básicamente porque la puerta la dejó cerrada, y cuando salió, no había rastro de Feuilly. Y sin embargo, el muchacho está sentado en la cama de Bahorel. Se acerca a él y le quita la jeringuilla con la que se está pinchando.

-¿Qué coño haces?-

-Tengo que hacer que se vaya... No lo entiendes... Tengo que hacer que se vaya-

-¿Quién?- Feuilly alza la mirada al frente y se queda así unos segundo.

-Piensa que por pincharse como un puto yonki me va a hacer desaparecer- el pequeñajo sonríe, mirando a Bahorel. -Qué gilipollas, ¿Verdad?- el grandullón, básicamente, se caga vivo.

-¿Feuilly?-

-Feuilly no está en casa, cielo, ¡CÁLLATE!- Bahorel se aleja unos pasos. -Ayúdame... Bahorel, por favor, ayúdame. No le escuches, precioso- otra sonrisa, a la vez que se levanta, acercándose al otro muchacho, poniendo una mano en su pecho. -Sin mi, jamás os habríais acostado. Tienes mucho que agradecerme- Feuilly cierra los ojos. -¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- grita, abriéndolos, y mirando a Bahorel. -No le escuches. No creas nada de lo que dice, Baho. Te quiero. Te quiero- El muchacho comienza a reírse. Bahorel vuelve a alejarse, lamentando no tener su teléfono para llamar a ¿quien fuese? -Feuilly, querido, sabes que sin mi, no serías nada. Nada. Jamás habrías tenido el valor siquiera de acercarte a BahoMENTIRA. ESO ES MENTIRA- Feuilly se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se tira de los pelos. Bahorel lo mira, sin saber que hacer. -Ayúdame...-

-¿C-como puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

-Feuilly, no. No te atrevas a hacer eso que estás pensando hacer- el grandullón se pone más nervioso, al ver a Feuilly agarrarse con fuerza una muñeca. -¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO!- Bahorel se acerca a él, y agarra sus dos muñecas, alejando la una de la otra. -Bahorel. Bahorel. Por favor-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Llama a una ambulancia. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO!-

-No tengo mi teléfono-

-Ve fuera. En mi cuarto hay uno-

-No quiero dejarte solo, Feuilly-

-Por favor... ¡Quiere matarme, Bahorel! Si lo hace, ¿Qué será de él? ¡Sin mi no es nada! ¡Nada! ¡DÉJAME, CABRÓN!- El grandullón duda. Duda mucho. Feuilly vuelve a cerrar los ojos, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. -Por favor- aquella suplica, con la voz rota de Feuilly, le hace soltarlo. Se levanta y corre hacia el piso de Feuilly. Encuentra el teléfono, y marca el número de urgencias, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su piso.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, ve a Feuilly clavarse el cuchillo en el estómago. No, no debería haberlo dejado solo. 

* * *

_**Cosette** _

**10.**

Cosette está tumbada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Éponine, que acaricia su pelo. Ambas tienen los ojos rojos, y Cosette aún tiene las mejillas húmedas. En la sala, también están Enjolras y Bahorel, que se mantienen impasibles. Nadie se cree que aquello haya pasado. Que Feuilly haya tratado de suicidarse de aquella forma. Sin embargo, el cirujano dice que parece que en el último momento, se arrepintió, y que por eso, no hay ningún órgano importante dañado. Cosette se incorpora un poco, secándose las lágrimas.

-Debimos darnos cuenta... Por Dios... ¿Cuántos años hace que lo conocemos? Es nuestra familia, Éponine- mira a la muchacha. -¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta de que estaba tan mal?- Éponine se encoge de hombros.

-Cosette... ya no lo conocemos. Antes los hacíamos. Cuando éramos críos. Pero ya no. Hace años que dejamos de conocerlo- aquellas palabras duelen a la muchacha.

-Tú eres la que se largó. Yo he permanecido a su lado. Siempre. ¡Siempre! No te atrevas a decir que no conozco a mi mejor amigo-

-Si lo conocieras, no estaríamos en esta situación- responde la otra muchacha, mirando a su alrededor. -Si lo conociéramos. Alguno. Llevaba al menos dos meses ido de la cabeza, y ni uno de nosotros se dio cuenta. Ninguno. Joder, Bahorel ni tan siquiera sabía que es esquizofrénico- el grandullón baja la mirada. -Todos hemos ido de super amigos suyos, pero somos unos mierdas. Estábamos tan centrados en nuestras putas vidas que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que se estaba yendo a la mierda- Cosette vuelve a echarse a llorar.

-Éponine...- protesta Enjolras. -No estás siendo justa-

-¿No estoy siendo justa? Y una puta mierda, rubio. El único con justificación aquí es el pobre Bahorel. Yo estaba tan centrada en recuperar a Cosette, y en el ataque, que me tomaba sus cambios de humor como algo normal. Cosette estaba tan obsesionada con el juicio y con sus problemas con Marius que ni tan siquiera lo ha visto en el último mes. ¿Cuánto hace que no saléis a correr?- Cosette solloza. -Y tú- Mira a Enjolras. -Tú, el pequeño revolucionario. Tan obsesionado con transformar el mundo, que te la suda quien caiga en el camino-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Le has presionado! ¡Siempre! ¡Desde la universidad! Tienes que ser más fuerte, tienes que ser más valiente, tienes que superar tus miedos. Querías convertirlo en la mano derecha perfecta. Y cuando viste que nunca lo iba a ser, lo cambiaste por Combeferre- Enjolras se levanta.

-No estoy dispuesto a escuchar tales acusaciones. Y menos de ti, Éponine. Recuerda que él estaba bien. Llevaba más de seis años bien, hasta que te largaste. Todos seremos egoístas, pero aquí, tú eres la que más-

-¡Mi padre me habría matado si me llego a quedar!- responde Éponine, pero Enjolras ya ha salido de la sala. La muchacha mira a Cosette, que sigue llorando, y le pasa un brazo por encima del hombro. Ella se derrumba, mirando a Bahorel.

-Tú eres el único que se ha preocupado de verdad por Feuilly- El grandullón niega. -Es verdad. Y él lo sabe. Es a tu casa a la que acudió. A ti, que te conoce desde hace poco más de un año. Y no a la mía, o a la de Enjolras. Fue a la tuya. Era de ti de quien quería despedirse. Era en ti en quien más confiaba... Gracias.- Bahorel frunce el ceño, mirándose las manos.

-No hice lo suficiente. No debí haberme ido-

-Lo habría hecho de todas formas, Baho. Estuvieras allí o no- el grandullón asiente, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Algún familiar de Feuilly?- Cosette se levanta como un resorte, y sigue al enfermero que acaba de aparecer, dejando a los otros dos solos. Le da igual no ser familiar. A pesar de que Éponine y Fe siempre se han considerado como hermanos, ella es la que más lo ha sufrido de las dos. Y por eso es ella la que va. El enfermero le dice que está bien. Qué está descansando, pero que se recuperará pronto. Le dice que tienen que hacerle un análisis psiquiátrico. Cosette asiente.

-¿Puedo verlo?- El enfermero asiente, y la guía hasta la habitación. Solo hay una cama, ocupada por él, que duerme. La muchacha se acerca, y acaricia su frente. Parece tranquilo. Vuelve a echarse a llorar, apoyando la cabeza a su hombro. Éponine tiene razón. Antes eran inseparables. Pero desde su primera crisis, todo había cambiado. Feuilly se había encerrado en su mundo. Y sin embargo, siempre había sitio para ella en ese mundo. Muchas veces, incluso más que para Éponine. -¿Recuerdas cuando te daba ansiedad e íbamos a la granja? Siempre me pregunté por qué te tranquilizaba tanto aquello. ¿Abrazar burros? Sonaba estúpido. Pero siempre estabas mejor al salir de allí. A mi me daban miedo. Pero te acompañaba porque eras tú- le besa la mejilla. -Eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo has sido. Y te he fallado. Otra vez. ¿Por qué se me da tan bien fallarte?-

-No seas boba- Cosette se incorpora como un resorte, y mira a Feuilly.

-¿Él está aquí?- el muchacho arruga la nariz.

-No.- musita.

-Voy a llamar al doctor- pero Feuilly la detiene.

-Cos... No me has fallado. Nadie lo ha hecho. Todo ha sido culpa mía. Deje de medicarme... Lo siento- La muchacha se abraza a él, volviendo a llorar.

-Debí haber estado ahí... Debí haber estado ahí-

-No llores.. Cos... De verdad... Anda, llama al doctor...- La muchacha asiente, y sale rápido de la habitación. No quiere dejarlo solo mucho tiempo. Tiene miedo, pero no debería. Porque todo ha acabado. Él ya no está. 

* * *

 

**11.**

El hombre, espera en su coche, mirando al edificio. Tira una colilla al exterior, y arranca, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. El potente motor del ferrari es escuchado incluso dentro de la institución. Es feliz. Tiene sus bolsillos llenos, y ahora puede huir de allí, con el pasaporte falso que tiene en sus bolsillos. Ha ido allí solo para despedirse. Feuilly no lo ha reconocido. En el fondo, le da algo de pena. Tiene que ser duro mirar a tu alrededor y no saber que es real y que es producto de tu puta imaginación... ¿Pero a él que coño le importa? Tiene dinero de sobra para no preocuparse de nada el resto de su vida. Si. Rumbo a Montenegro.

Cosette mira a Éponine, y esta le sonríe levemente. 

-Un semi-plie, por favor- ambas lo hacen. Aquello es absurdo. ¿Ballet? Ha sido Cosette la que la ha convencido. No es nada profesional... es simplemente una forma de distraerse. Necesitan mucha distracción. Feuilly lleva más de un mes ingresado en el hospital psiquiátrico, y nadie ha arreglado aún el destrozo que hicieron. Porque es imposible saber de quien es y de quien no es el dinero. Todos los datos han sido borrados. Incluidos los físicos. Algunas centrales siguen en huelga, y continuamente vuelve a ver problemas con los transportes. París aún no se ha recuperado de lo que hicieron. Probablemente, no se recupere nunca. Y aunque Éponine debería sentirse orgullosa, no puede hacerlo. Porque el precio a pagar ha sido demasiado grande.

Feuilly mira por la ventana de su habitación. Es día de visita. Está nervioso. Lleva un mes allí, y solo ha podido ver una vez a Bahorel, menos de dos minutos. Lo echa de menos. Y le debe una explicación. Una larga explicación. Una celadora viene a buscarlo, y lo lleva a la sala donde reciben las visitas. Por un segundo, teme que Bahorel no quiera verlo. Que haya ido solo por cumplir. Pero entonces ve la sonrisa en su rostro, y se tranquiliza enormemente. El grandullón se acerca, con la clara intención de besarle, pero Feuilly lo detiene. 

-Hablemos primero- Bahorel parece algo dolido, y eso hace a Feuilly bajar la mirada. -Vamos a pasear. Nos dejan pasear con las visitas por el patio. Cosette ha venido a verme también. Y Éponine... Te he echado de menos, Bahorel-

-Yo a ti también, Feuilly- caminan al exterior, y al ver que Fe parece no querer empezar a hablar, Bahorel toma la palabra. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Lo sabes-

-Pero quiero que me lo digas tú- Feuilly suspira, pero asiente.

-Tengo esquizofrenia indiferenciada. No es paranoide, ni hebefrénica. Tiene síntomas de una, y de otra. A veces tengo alucinaciones, sobre todo sonoras y visuales- Bahorel asiente, escuchándole. -Cuando me someto a situaciones de estrés, cuando salgo de mi zona de confort, cuando... cuando empeora mi depresión, tengo recaídas. A veces, son simplemente problemas de coordinación, pero otras, son perdidas de memoria. Se me olvida tomar mi medicación, y por eso me pongo peor, y empiezan las alucinaciones.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No quería asustarte. No quería que huyeras. Me gustas. Me gustas muchísimo. Y me haces mucho bien, Bahorel... No quería que te fueras-

-Gilipollas. Tú también me gustas. No iba a huir por enterarme de que estás enfermo, tío-

-No... Bahorel, no lo entiendes-

-¿El que no entiendo?- Feuilly suspira y se detiene, mirándole.

-Has dicho que te gusto. Antes solo nos acostábamos... Pero... pero... no fue hasta que recaí que empezaste a sentir algo por mi. Él lo sabía. Y por eso me hacia usarte... Me hacia usarte. No me quieres a mi, quieres al Feuilly que iba contigo a quemar contenedores, que provocaba explosiones y que quería ver arder el mundo. Y yo no soy ese. Quizás lo fui. Hace mucho. Antes de empezar a vivir con miedo de no distinguir entre lo que era real y lo que no-

-Fe...-

-No, escúchame. Ese Feuilly no existe. Yo... yo ni siquiera se que hemos hecho juntos. No lo sé. Pero te gusta una idea que no soy yo-

-Gilipollas- Bahorel se acerca más a él, y besa sus labios. -No estoy enamorado de ninguna idea. No te comas la cabeza, ¿Quieres? Estoy enamorado de ti- Feuilly traga saliva. -Ya me gustabas mucho antes de que te ocurriera esto. Mucho antes. ¿Por qué te crees que te invitaba tanto a cenar? Si, me gustaba hacer cosas ilegales contigo. O con quien fuera que estuviera en tu cabeza. Pero no estoy enamorado de eso-

-No... no puedes estar enamorado de mi, Bahorel-

-¿Por qué no?- Feuilly no sabe que responder. Así que no responde, y se pone de puntillas, para ser ahora él el que bese a Bahorel. No entiende. No entiende nada. Es incapaz de entender. -Cuando estabas mal... antes de intentar suicidarte... Me dijiste que me querías, ¿era cierto?- el más pequeño asiente. -Puede que sea difícil. Y duro... Pero... yo estoy dispuesto a pasar por ello, si la meta es estar contigo- 

* * *

**EPÍLOGO:** **2 años después**

Feuilly está sentado en la orilla de la cama, vistiéndose. Antes de ponerse la camisa, se dirige a la cocina. Bahorel está allí, como siempre, preparando el desayuno para los dos. Y, como siempre, Feuilly le tiende la jeringilla. Bahorel se la clava en el hombro, dejando el medicamento pase vía intramuscular a su organismo. Desde que salió del hospital psiquiátrico, seis meses antes, aquella es su rutina. Un rutina perfecta. Pero no monótona. Feuilly ha mandado la monotonía a la mierda.

El nuevo tratamiento, unido con la terapia psicosocial, ha ayudado a Feuilly ha recuperarse por completo. Ahora, es algo más parecido al Feuilly de quince años, antes de que toda su vida se fuera a la mierda. El primer paso, fue derribar las paredes de su zona de confort. Hacerla desaparecer. Sin zona de confort, era imposible salir de ella. Al hacer las cosas que quería, ignorando el miedo, evitaba la posibilidad de que Él volviera. A fin de cuentas, aquella era la razón por la que aparecía, en primer lugar. El miedo de Feuilly a hacer. A vivir. Cuando en realidad, tenía miedo a vivir por miedo a vivir en una paranoia, no en la realidad. Era un círculo vicioso. Un pez que se mordía la cola. Un nunca acabar. Pero ya ha acabado.

Bahorel le besa la nariz, y Feuilly va a terminar de vestirse. Aquella tarde dictan la sentencia del juicio por la muerte de su padre, y la madre de Cosette. Pero no está nervioso. Nada nervioso. Porque sabe que, pase lo que pase, cuando miré a su lado, va a ver a Bahorel. Y cuando mire a su otro lado, va a ver Cosette, de la mano de Éponine. Y Enjolras, en el estrado. Su familia. Está seguro de que Doc y Courf, y Jehan, estarán también por allí. Quizás también estén R, Bossuet y Joly. Ahora, se relaciona más con ellos. Incluso se han hecho bastante amigos, sobre todo de Doc y Jehan. 

_Todo está bajo control. Si. Tengo el control._


End file.
